Guardian of Legends Origins
by RPD490
Summary: Reboot of my original story The Guardian of Legends - The Origin of Eon. Logan Ryuko stands upon Mt. Silver's peak as he recollects how much his life changed, beginning with the dark day of his life, to the beginning of his long journey with his Pokémon. Join him as he travels worldwide to become a name for himself, and eventually become a name in legend.


****Author's Note: Hello all. This is RPD490, and it has been quite some time since I posted anything story related on here.****

 ** **Due to being distracted with other stuff in life, I haven't been able to continue any of the fics I posted on here, however I decided recently that I would do a complete rewrite of my first story,**** ** _ _ **Guardian of Legends – The Origin.**__**

 ** **Because I roleplay (RP) on tumblr, I had to go about rebooting my main OC after some issues, and after doing two MLP fanfics on FiMFiction that are well received, surprisingly (XD), I figured I go back and redo my first fic by mixing up my reboot and original OC verses together in a different light.****

 ** **I can't make a promise if I will update this as frequently as I want, but if I don't then I will try to continue it when I get more inspiration and motivation.****

 ** **Without further ado, welcome to the**** _ ** _ **Guardian of Legends – The Origin**_**_ ** _ _ **Retold.**__**

 ** **Legend:****

Normal - 'Speech'

 ** **Bold**** ** **\- 'Telepathy' / 'Distant Voices'****

 _ _Italics - 'Inner Monologue (Thoughts)'__

 ** **[Bold] - Pokédex Entry****

 ** _ _ **Bold Italics**__** ** _–_** _ ** _ **Pokéspeech**_**_

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 1**_**

 ** _ **Reflection on the Past**_**

* * *

– _**_**Mt. Silver –**_**_

 ** _ **Present Day**_**

* * *

Atop the snowy peak of the tallest mountain range in all of both Kanto and Johto, a cloaked figure stood watching over the vast horizon. Any normal person would've likely frozen to death up here, though this person was anything but normal.

He closed his eyes, keeping a neutral face, the cold wind blew against his face, as his cloak gently waved freely with the wind. He simply didn't say anything, as he was deep in thought. Here he was, on top of the tallest mountain in two regions, known to be dangerous to most Trainers, only allowed to come here with special recommendations by someone of the Pokémon League.

His main purpose coming here was to train, but also to think. And all he can think about is how much his life changed.

He never thought in all his years as a Trainer, his life would turn out something like this.

He could only reflect on his life, and how all this began, which happened on the darkest day of his life, when he was just a child.

* * *

– _**_**Blackthorn City, Johto –**_**_

 _ _ **17 years earlier**__

* * *

Logan Ryuko, age 11, was standing outside the entrance of the Blackthorn City limits. He has spent the last few years training under the Gym Leader, Clair, in being prepared for his journey.

He was a bright young boy, having studied to become a Trainer when he turned six, mostly being taught by his mother, Rachael Veil-Ryuko. She was an Ace Trainer in her youth, having studied at such a young age and wanted to explore the world and see what there was to see.

After getting married, she settled down in Blackthorn City where she raised Logan. Her husband, man who went by the name of Tai Ryuko, left home when Logan was still an infant, so he didn't really know his father that much, but Rachael said no matter where he is, he still loved them dearly and knows one day he'll meet him.

All was well in Logan's life, until two years later when an incident at the Dragon's Den called forth some of the expert Dragon Tamers, Clair, and Rachael. The only Pokémon she still had with her was a Gardevoir named Lerita, since she released her team some time after she retired from being a Trainer so her Pokémon can live their own life in peace, but Lerita refused to leave her Trainer's side and shared a sisterly bond with each other.

A rogue Gyarados was out of control, nearly destroying the Shrine inside, but was able to get subdued and captured by Clair. But it came at a cost.

While they were battling it, the Gyarados fired a powerful Hyper Beam at the group, missing them, but destroying the rock wall, causing a rock slide to occur. Rachael was next to the point of impact and tried to get away, but was caught under a large boulder, pinning her to the ground.

The group frantically tried to pull her to safety but any more would cause the boulder to smash her completely. She knew she was doomed the moment it landed on her.

In her dying breath, she commanded Lerita to stay by Logan's side and keep him safe no matter what. She also asked Clair to take care of him until he was old enough to leave on his own journey, and prepare for the dangerous world out there, and to tell him she'll love him no matter what and she'll be with him in spirit.

Shortly after, due to blood loss and her injuries, she died right there in the Den, leaving behind a child she'll never get to see grow up and make a name for himself.

Lerita, heartbroken and emotionally scarred, vowed to keep her Trainer's promise and watch over her son and protect him.

After her body was taken out of the rubble, Clair mourned the loss of her old childhood friend, and knew Logan was going to be devastated.

He was at home studying when it all happened, and when Lerita appeared there, battered from the fight, she only simply held her new Trainer as she slowly weeps, confusing the boy.

"...Lerita…? Where's mom at…?" Logan asked, now worried.

Lerita didn't say anything, as her body tenses up, causing Logan's worry to become fear.

"L-Lerita… Please, where is mom at…?" He asked again, feeling a knot in his stomach.

"Logan..." A voice rang out at the door.

He and Lerita looks and finds Clair, with a look of solemn and sadness, standing there at the doorway.

"Clair? W-what's going on? Where's my mom at?" Logan walks up to the Gym Leader.

"...I'm sorry, child." Clair said, closing her eyes.

"I'm so, so, sorry… Your mother… she's...gone." She stammered out.

Logan's fears were realized. The knot in his stomach became more prominent. He backs away, shaking his head.

"W-what...?" Logan stuttered.

"...You felt the explosion from the Den, did you not?" Clair asked calmly.

The boy simply nods, already feeling a pit in his stomach.

"The Gyarados fired off a Hyper Beam. It missed us, but struck the wall behind us and caused a rock slide… your mother was just by the wall when it happened and… she was… pinned down by a large boulder." Clair continued.

She then explains everything: how they were unable to get her without risk of more rocks caving in on her, Lerita being too exhausted to help her master due to how strong the Gyarados was, and how the Gardevoir would fall under his care now as she protects him. She also states that she, herself, would take Logan in for the next few years to take care of him and train under her so he would be ready.

Logan just stood there, frozen. It was as if he took a Mega Punch into the stomach. He didn't know what to think now. His mother, a strong and powerful Trainer, looked up upon by everyone in town and the woman that raised her was just gone... just like that. He suddenly just fell to his knees, unable to speak or think as tears start streaming down his face.

Several weeks past and after Rachel was laid to rest, Clair took the boy in. While Logan was still an emotional wreck, having lost his own mother, he was still determined to remained focused on learning and studying to become a Trainer.

Clair often took in other pupils, but Logan was always quiet around them. He had a hard time making friends, and despite hearing what happened to him, they didn't seem at all interested in him, even if he was the son of a proud prodigy. Friendless, Logan just remained focused on becoming a Trainer, as three years passed and the day occurred when he took his Trainer Exam and was able to score 92%, making him one of the top five children in Blackthorn City to become certified Pokémon Trainers.

While the rest of his peers wanted to become Tamers or explore the region and try to conquer the Pokémon League, Logan was going to follow in his mother's footsteps and explore the world and see what there is to see. He didn't find much interest in becoming the Champion, even though he heard his mother talk about trying to defeat Lance three times and lost, and that was with a Fairy-type in her party. She figured that being the Champion wasn't something she wanted to pursuit, and decided to continue journeying around the world, and Logan would do just that.

He would still battle the Gyms in Johto in a means to get stronger, as well as gain enlightenment, as he wanted to return home and battle Clair for the Rising Badge.

Logan sighs, as he opens his eyes, still standing there at the edge of town.

"Oh, you're still here?" Logan heard a familiar voice said, as well as footsteps.

Logan simply nodded.

"Didn't want to leave without saying good-bye first." Logan replied as he turns around, seeing Clair smiling softly.

"Even today, after what you been through, you try to remain positive. You were a good student, Logan. You really are Rachael's child." Clair chuckles.

Logan looked away, as he scratched the bridge of his nose, smirking sheepishly.

"Anyway, what is your plans?" Clair asked.

"I plan to go to New Bark Town to visit Prof. Elm, and receive a starter." Logan replied, before continuing, "Then I'm going to go at my own pace, and likely take on some of the Gyms to get stronger despite the League not being something I want to aim for, but I need to get stronger one way or another." He shrugs.

"Mmm. I know you will do well out there. Just know that there are dangers in this world, and you have to be know how to overcome them. Like a Magikarp trying to swim up a waterfall and over the top, to become a mighty Gyarados." Clair mused.

"I do look forward when you return home, and take me on for my badge." Clair smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Heh, I'll give it my all." Logan grinned with determination.

Clair chuckles as he pats his head.

"I'll phone Prof. Elm to let him know you will visit him for a starter. I think it is admirable that you wish to train a Pokémon from the ground up, rather than rely on your mother's Gardevoir." Clair said.

"Well, there would be no challenge or anything to learn if I just use Lerita exclusively. She is already a powerhouse and trained as it is. I'd only resort to using her if the situation calls for it, or now since I'm going down the mountain and I know there are some skilled Trainers and tough Rock and Ground Pokémon that live down the path to Route 29. But after I get my starter, is when I'll start fresh." Logan replied.

"Well, before you go. I wanted to give this to you. It's the latest model of the Pokégear. I have my number stored on it should you need to call me for anything, be it advice or just to talk. I'd like to know how well you do on your journey." Clair gave him the device, which Logan accepted as he placed around his wrist, turning it on and displaying the current time of 9:30 AM.

"Thanks Sensei." Logan smiled softly.

"Now Logan, you don't have to call me that now." Clair grinned, crossing her arms.

"I know, but you've been my mentor for three years. Guess I grown accustomed to it." Logan replied, chuckling.

They both chuckled.

"Well, you should be on your way now. If you want to reach New Bark by noon, you should make your way down the mountain." Clair said, as he places a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He nods.

"Thanks for everything… I learned a lot." Logan replied.

"You were one of my top pupils. I wish you the best of luck on your journey… just be careful. Okay?" Clair said, more out of concern.

Logan then goes and hugs Clair, whom returns it, patting he back of his head.

"Make your mother proud…" Clair whispered.

"I will." Logan replied back in a hush tone.

Soon the two broke the hug up as Logan turns around, seeing the sun now slowly peeking over the horizon. And then looks back and waves.

"Until next time, Clair-sensei..." Logan said.

"Until next time, Logan..." Clair replied back as she waves.

With that, Logan began his walk out of the gate as Clair watches him head down the mountain path. She looks up at the air, with a soft smile.

* * *

 ** _ **\- Route 45 / Route 46/ Route 29 -**_**

* * *

Route 45, also known as the 'Mountain Road', was a long stretch of road surrounded by the mountains of Mt. Silver, and the smaller mountain that housed the Dark Cave, named for the fact the cave was pitch black and you can't see in front of you unless you had a flashlight or a Pokémon that knew Flash.

Thankfully, Logan didn't need to worry about journeying into the cave since New Bark Town rested at the bottom of this mountain road, by reaching the bottom of Route 45 and then taking a small bridge that goes into Route 46, and then going through a gate, leading to Route 29 and then a short walk east.

It has been at least fifteen minutes since he left Blackthorn City, and since then, he let Lerita out of her Poké Ball so she could walk with him, as well as have her ready in case any stronger Rock/Ground type Pokémon appear or need to battle any Trainer along the route, since most of the Trainers here were some of the local Trainers from Blackthorn, or Hikers who enjoy hiking up the mountains or in the caverns and usually owned Rock and Ground types, with the occasional Fighting-type.

Lerita knew Logan wouldn't use her as much during the earlier part of his journey and only should the situation call for it, like this route. However, if there is immediate danger, then she would act out in instinct to protect her Trainer regardless of what he says. She made a vow with Rachael three years ago she would stay by his side and keep him safe no matter the cost.

The other reason he is allowing himself to use Lerita was because he didn't want her to get rusty after the couple years of not battling as seen during his training under Clair, he didn't get to use the Gardevoir all that much, mostly because of being part Fairy-type and Dragon-types didn't have much of a chance against them. He would've ended up wiping the floor of all his peers if he just used an already trained Gardevoir who didn't have to do so much to lift a finger.

Regardless, Lerita was just happy to walk beside Logan and enjoy the mountain air as they walk down the path. It felt calming, as they walk alongside the river that splits the road down the middle, and have to cross several bridges to stay along the path.

Eventually, Logan did come across some Hikers who offered to battle the new Trainer. He figured it would get Lerita in the spirit after not battling for some time, so he accepted their challenges, and they all ended with him pummeling their Rock and Ground types.

Lerita was trained by Rachael since she obtained her as a Ralts when she was younger, and was her main Pokémon throughout her journey, so she has 8 years of experience on her. Several Ace Trainers recognized Logan from Blackthorn and wished him luck on his journey, and unlike the Hikers, they didn't ask to battle the newbie Trainer and would wait until he came back with more Pokémon so that it would be interesting.

By the time Logan reached Route 46, it was already past 10:15 AM, he needed to stop to take a break after walking for so long and to give Lerita a breather after battling several wild Pokémon. All that was of Route 46 was a small rocky ledge that lead down to the Route Gate into Route 29, small patch of tall grass, the entrance to Dark Cave, and through a small thicket of trees that lead to a small clearing that had a Yellow Apricorn and Green Apricorn.

He read that a man in Azalea Town was an expert at crafting Poké Balls out of these special berries, but would take a while before they were made. He decided to just go and grab them anyway, and visit the man whenever he arrived in Azalea Town, since a Gym was located there.

The two then proceed to hop over the ledge and walked through the small gatehouse that separated Route 46 and Route 29, and now appeared in latter. This route was pretty straight forward, now in a wooded area, with several patches of tall grass that had more of the local wild Pokémon that would reside around here, namely Sentret, Pidgey, Ratatta, and at night Hoothoot. There also weren't any Trainers to fight along the straight route, so it was basically a pretty small route to allow Trainers of both New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City, to the west, to train their Pokémon early on.

This was something Logan would take advantage of after he would get his starter, as well as training a bit more when he reached Route 30 while on route to Violet City. He looks around and smells the air, which was a change from the mountain air back home, here smelling like freshly cut grass.

 _ _"Well, we must have made good time. Despite the battles I had coming down the mountain, looks like I'll make it to Prof. Elm's Lab before noon. Means I'll have time to train our new friend before heading to Cherrygrove and rest there before continuing."__ Logan thought, as he and Lerita proceeded heading east toward New Bark Town, which was at least a mile and a half.

* * *

 _ _ **\- New Bark Town, Johto -**__

* * *

New Bark Town, a quiet little place where the wind blows and tells of impending change. It had several small wind tribunes beside some homes, and by Prof. Elm's lab, showing that the place likely relied on wind energy here. There was a small shoreline near the edge of the east side of town that lead over toward Tohjo Falls, the border between Johto and Kanto, as well as the long road that lead to the Pokémon League.

The town was also home to a Trainer named Ethan, who set off on his journey several years prior, where he actually took on the criminal organization Team Rocket, who worked underground after they were disbanded three years prior. They dealt with shady activities, like forcing Magikarp to evolve into Gyarados using a strange radio signal at the Lake of Rage, and then at one point took over the Goldenrod City Radio Tower where they were trying to call out for their leader, Giovanni, who disappeared after he was defeated by the famous Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town and a legend in his own right, Red.

Ethan eventually reached the Pokémon League where he was one of the few who defeated Lance and became the Champion of Johto, before journeying over to Kanto, taking on the Kanto Gyms there, and eventually made it to Mt. Silver, where it was said that he took on the Red himself at the peak and won.

To this day, not many know where either Red or Ethan are at, but it is likely they are still continuing their own journeys and seeking to battle stronger opponents in other regions.

He sees the large laboratory as he walked into town and approached the door. He turns to Lerita.

"Well, here we are. We made it before 11:30." Logan said as he looked at his Pokégear.

"I'm going to have to return you to your Poké Ball for now, okay?" Logan added.

Lerita nods her head, and is then recalled back to her Poké Ball.

He sees an intercom by the door and rings the bell.

 _ _A young woman's voice rang out in the speaker.__

" ** **Hello? Can I help you?**** _ ** _ **"**_**_ The woman asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Prof. Elm about getting a starter." Logan answered.

" ** **Oh! You're the one the professor is expecting. Come in!"**** The woman replied cheerily.

The door clicked unlocked and Logan opens the door and walks into the lab.

* * *

 ** _ **\- Elm's Pokémon Research Lab -**_**

 _ _ **\- New Bark Town, Johto-**__

* * *

He looks around and sees several of Elm's aides doing research, with some smaller Pokémon being looked at, namely baby Pokémon like a Pichu and a couple of Cleffa. Prof. Elm was known for researching breeding behavior in Pokémon, so it was pretty natural to see some baby Pokémon, as well as some Eggs inside incubators for study.

As he was looking, a young woman in her early 20s with blue hair tied with two pigtails that stuck outward, wearing a yellow cap, a white jacket, red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and red sneakers, as well as having a pink Pokégear around her neck.

"Hi there! You must be Logan, right?" She asked, with a bright smile.

Logan nods, "Yeah, that's me."

"Awesome! My name is Crystal, but everyone calls me Kris. I was a Trainer like you, before I decided to become Prof. Elm's assistant. I had more joy in catching Pokémon and filling up my Pokédex than trying to become a Champion like my friend Ethan." Kris explained as the two walked through the lab.

Logan listened to her as they went to go see Prof. Elm. He learned she started her journey around the same time as Ethan, whom she often called Gold, and wanted to capture Pokémon as her main goal. Between being a Trainer and becoming Elm's assistant, she also took up Pokémon Contests by being a Coordinator and traveling to Hoenn and Sinnoh to partake in several Contests, having won several of them, but soon wanted to learn more about Pokémon and their behavior so she decided to become Prof. Elm's personal assistant and enjoys it.

Soon they arrived in Elm's main lab, where a few more aides were doing research, typing on a computer, or jotting notes down on some papers. There in the center of the room was Elm, typing away on his laptop.

"Professor! Logan is here." Kris called out, catching the young professor's attention.

"Oh!" Elm replied, as he looks over and gets up and walks over.

"You're Logan? Clair called and told me I'd be expecting you." Elm said as he held his hand out, which Logan smiled softly and shook it.

"Wonderful to meet you, Prof. Elm." Logan said politely.

Elm smiled and nods, "Well then, from what I was told, you traveled all the way down from Blackthorn City to receive a starter Pokémon correct?"

Logan nods, "Yes. Do you have anymore?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" They walked over to a machine, where Elm pushed a button and the glass case opened up and showed three Poké Balls inside.

"These three Pokémon hatched from their Eggs about a few weeks ago, and are prepared to be distributed to new Trainers. Whichever you choose I'm sure will be a valuable partner in the long run." Elm explained.

"Each of these starters actually came from the parents of my Meganium, Ethan's Typhlosion, and Silver's Feraligatar. So they are surely going to be raised into fine Pokémon, and probably share their traits with their parents. Plus, they would be happy to know their children will be able to see the world and experience so much like they did when we were on our own journeys at your age." Kris added.

Logan listened and took what they said into consideration. Each of these starters were bred from three experienced, and no doubly powerful, Pokémon owned by three strong Trainers.

"May I see them first before I choose?" Logan asked, as he looks to Prof. Elm.

"Of course." Elm replied as he releases the three starters out of their balls who begin to look around at their surroundings, and then look toward the new Trainer before them.

He looks at Cyndaquil first. He thought a Fire-type would be a pretty ideal choice, since most Trainers preferred them as they could dish out the heat, both literally and figuratively. Once they become a Typhlosion, they are a force to be reckoned with, and even can overcome their weakness to Water-types by learning moves like Thunder Punch, and they excel more in being special attackers and can be trained well in speed, however they would take more hits because of their suffering physical defenses. This Cyndaquil looks at the Trainer, and only looks a bit shaken, as it looks a bit fidgety.

He must be rather shy, which Logan thought was adorable, but with patience he was sure Cyndaquil would open up.

Next, he looks to Totodile. There was nothing wrong with owning a Water-type, and the Totodile line was also an ideal choice, considering that they have a powerful bite that can make them deadly. If raised right, they can be physical brawlers when it comes time to evolve into a Feraligatar, as well as being good defensively and having good vitality, however their main drawback is their below average special attack, defense, and speed, which no doubt could be worked on if a Trainer has the patience for it.

The little blue alligator Pokémon looked a bit excited, as its tail wags rapidly and just had a look of joy in his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle at how happy he was, knowing it was easy to get along with.

And then, he looks at Chikorita. While he knew most Trainers likely wouldn't pick a Grass starter, despite being rather easy to raise. With the Chikorita line, they were all pure Grass, and didn't have much to cover their weaknesses.

But, for those who do raise one, they were aware that the Chikorita line are known to be bulky Pokémon, as they tend to have higher defenses, both physical and special, if raised properly. They have access to Reflect early on, being able to protect them from physical attacks that Flying types could easy take advantage of, as well as Light Screen later down the road to cover special attacks from other special attackers like Fire and Poison types.

They could also potentially hit hard if one takes the time to raise their physical and special attacks, but their speed suffers from it, but their bulky nature would make up for it in the long run. All and all, it was clear that Chikorita was an all-rounded Pokémon.

The Chikorita just looks at Logan, smiling very gently at him, bobbing her head about as the leaf on her head waved too. He couldn't help but smile back.

Taking his options and everything he thought about, he realized these three had a lot of potential and could be faithful partners in the end, however he can only have one of them.

He looks to the three starters giving a soft smile.

"I know you three have a lot of potential to be excellent Pokémon. No doubt that your parents were raised to be strong Pokémon, and likely would like for you three to be just as good, or even surpass, them. It is the duty of the next generation to carry out the will of the previous, to stride to become better than them." Logan explained.

Prof. Elm and Kris blinked, surprised by how the three Pokémon are __listening__ to this new Trainer about how they have strong potential. They never knew Logan would be so wise, when he just appeared to them as a normal young boy.

"If I could have my way… I'd no doubt take all three of you. When trained and raised properly, you guys would be amazing and all that hard work will payoff by the time you evolved into your final evolution." He continued, before sighing.

"But, I have to be fair and pick one of you. Now, I already know who I want to take with me, but before I say who, I don't want you to feel discouraged or feel as though I neglected you if I didn't choose you. You three have your pros and you have your cons, and I've taken some serious thought into this." He added, as he pats each of the starter's head, causing them to smile softly from the pats and feel more at ease.

"You are __all__ wonderful Pokémon, and whoever comes here to take you, I'm sure they will do their best to help reach your full potential. I want to meet the Trainers that will pick you two one day, so remember my face well, because by the time we meet again, I want to see how much you grew and how experienced you gotten. Can you promise me that?" Logan asked them.

They just looked at him, and to the surprise of Prof. Elm and Kris who were already in awe at Logan's speech, the three nodded.

He smiled, "Good."

He turns to look at Prof. Elm and Kris, who just looked at him in the same expression of awe, making him raise his brow.

"...What?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing! It's just we..." Kris stuttered, trying to find the words.

"We never expected to see you so full of… wisdom. I mean, you are a new Trainer, yet you sound as if you were a Trainer all your life." Prof. Elm said, backing Kris up, whom nodded.

 ** **"I have to admit, I am a little surprised myself.**** _ ** _ **"**_**_ A older voice rang out from the doorway, causing the three to look.

Standing there, an older man in his late 50s, with light gray hair, wearing a yellow coat and a white shirt underneath, brown khakis and loafers and was carrying a carrying case around him. He gave a light smile, despite having a rather stern looking gaze.

"Professor Oak!" Both Elm and Kris exclaimed in surprise.

One didn't need to do much research as everyone in the Johto region knows who Prof. Oak is. The leading authority when it came to Pokémon research, namely in the relationship between a Trainer and their Pokémon, hailing from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, he had his own radio program done in Goldenrod City, __Oak's Pokémon Talk.__

He was a talented Trainer back in his prime, before pursuing Pokémon research, and was one of the first Champions for Kanto back when the Pokémon League was established, and since then acted as an adviser for the League.

Many people, Trainers and Pokémon researchers worldwide hold Oak in high regard, including Elm, who not only idolized the middle-aged professor, but also studied under him when he was younger. To see him, it was always a welcome to see his former mentor.

"Good to see you again Elm, and hello to you as well, Kris dear." Oak said with a wave as he walks to the three.

"O-oh, hello to you too, Prof. Oak!" Kris said, bowing her head softly.

"I didn't know you were in the neighborhood, Samuel. What brings you by?" Elm asked.

"Oh, I was just passing through on my way to visit Mr. Pokémon. I haven't visited him in a good while and wanted to see if he made any new discoveries since I had a bit of free time, so I decided to take a little trip out here to Johto, and figured I stop for a quick visit and see how your research was coming along." Oak replied.

"Oh, my research has being going pretty well! Thank you for asking Samuel." Elm smiled before nodding his head down.

"That's good to hear my friend. But as I was coming in, I couldn't help but hear this young man here give that rather interesting little speech to those starters." Oak said as he looked toward Logan.

"What's your name young man?" Oak asked as he approached the boy.

"O-oh, I'm Logan Ryuko. It's an honor to meet you Prof. Oak." Logan said in awe as he bowed in respect.

"Oho! No need for that my boy. As far as I know, I'm just like any other person out there." Oak chuckles.

"Now, I take it your a new Trainer just receiving his first Pokémon?" He asked.

Logan nods.

"Well, I must say for a boy as young as yourself, I thought I never hear such words of wisdom like that before." Oak grinned softly.

Then young rookie trainer rubs the back of his neck, giving a sheepish grin.

"Heh w-well… I was basically raised to be a good Trainer. Mom taught me what I needed to know, since she was a very good Trainer back then." Logan said.

"I see." Oak placed his hand under his chin in thought.

"Who was your mother?" He asked.

"Rachael Veil-Ryuko." Logan answered plainly.

"Ah… Now I know why your last name sounded familiar. She was considered a prodigy in Blackthorn City correct? I think I recalled meeting her at one point while she was traveling. I never seen a woman dedicated to so much time with her Pokémon." Oak replied.

Logan blinked. He never knew his mother met Prof. Oak when she was a Trainer, but then again he would've expected considering how good she was.

"How is she if I may ask? It has been several years since I last heard from her." Oak asked.

He frowns, and looks down sighing.

"She passed away three years ago in an incident at the Dragon's Den..." The boy replied in solemn.

This shocked the other three.

"Oh dear… Forgive me Logan, I had no idea. I'm so sorry for your loss." The older professor frowned.

"I heard about that incident… A rogue Gyarados in the Dragon's Den was enraged so they sent the mastered Dragon Tamers, including Clair and Mrs. Ryuko. She got caught in a rock slide from a stray Hyper Beam and wasn't able to get rescued in time." Elm explained.

"Oh Logan… That must've been hard for you. You were only eight years old when that happened?" Kris asked with a sad look.

"Yeah. And I didn't know about it until after the fact. I was home studying the lesson plan she gave me for the day, I heard and __felt__ the explosion, but I was confident she would be alright. She was through worse situations before, so I figured an enraged Gyarados would've been something she and the other Tamers could handle..." Logan replied, looking away.

Even after all that time he spent under Clair's tutelage, he still missed her deeply.

"But, I had to move on. I couldn't grieve for her forever, so Clair-sensei took me in and I trained under her for those three years until I was able to begin my journey. I want to make her proud, and follow in her footsteps." He explains.

"To be honest, I don't care much for becoming the Champion. I would still try to take on the League if it helps me get stronger and find more enlightenment in my life, which is why I plan on taking on the Gyms here in Johto to do just that. Really, my main goal is to journey across the world, see what it has to offer, what" Logan then said with renowned determination.

"A Cubone can mourn for the loss of its mother for so long, before it finally moves on and becomes a Marowak. I suppose in a sense its the same way for me. Because I know she is rooting for me, even if she isn't here anymore." He added.

The two Professors and former Trainer look at him, as does the three starters, in awe.

"I must say Logan..." Oak broke the silence.

"...You are an interesting individual. No doubt I can see you have potential to become even better, as you put it yourself, 'It is the duty of the older generation to prepare the next generation, so that one day they can surpass them in every way.'" He smiled, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I do believe you can stride to become an ever better Pokémon Trainer than your mother, and I'm sure she would be proud of you, for when that day comes." He chuckles.

Logan smiled and nods, "Thanks professor."

"No problem, my boy. I can see that you are the kind of Trainer who will cherish every moment you have with your Pokémon. After all, researchers like Elm and I, we believe with see Pokémon as our friends and that we should love and trust them. In turn, they will love and trust us and do better for their Trainer. And I already can tell from that after you gave your speech to these three starters here." Oak said as he looks down at the Pokémon.

"You must have some sort of __gift__ if you are capable of seeing the hidden potential these three Pokémon have, and no doubt you will be able to help them achieve it, whichever one you choose. And I do hope whoever follows behind you to receive their starters, they also do the same and help reach the potential of other two." Oak said as he moved away.

"Now then, weren't you going to say you decided would be your Pokémon?" Oak asked, as he placed his arms behind his back, grinning softly.

Logan looks to the starters, each of them with a look of hope after hearing Logan speak.

"...Yeah, I already have." Logan replied as he turns to fully face the three starters. Thinking back what he said, each seeing a look of hope that this boy will give to them, even if they aren't picked, they want to become strong and one day see him again when he is just as strong.

"The one I choose is..."

* * *

 ** **Logan's Current Team:****

 ** **Lerita (Gardevoir) (F) – Calm Mind, Moonblast, Thunderbolt, Magical Leaf****


End file.
